The monitoring and tracking of ships and submarines in ports and waterways is a concern for both security and naval forces. Such monitoring and tracking is especially difficult or impossible when the ports/waterways are under the control of an enemy. In these cases, it is tactically dangerous to send in divers who will emplace sensors in strategic locations. Even if the sensors can be placed, the data sensed thereby must still be communicated back to a command station for evaluation.